Tracking systems can be used to locate and monitor the positions of a wide variety of personnel and objects such as employees, customers, vehicles, animals, inventory, communication devices, etc. (collectively, “mobile entities”). Such systems often use position sensing mechanisms to track the positions of one or more mobile entities, such as but not limited to the United States Naystar Global Positioning System (UPS), wireless communication networks (e.g., smart phones, etc.), radio frequency (RF) transponders, mobile radios, motion detectors, proximity detectors, paging systems, etc.
Tracking systems can be used for a number of different purposes, such as inventory control, directional assistance, identifying and maintaining the locations of rescue personnel at an emergency site, monitoring a vehicle fleet, detecting the location of communication devices within a communication network, locating runaway pets, tracking stolen goods, and so on. While operable in identifying geoposition locations, tracking systems of the current art are deficient in a number of areas such as post-position determination analysis, reporting and corrective action capabilities.